


Home

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: It has been seven years since the end of the war. It also has been seven years since the Chosen One disappeared. Seven years ago, Harry Potter left a pregnant Draco Malfoy.Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

  
**Home**   
_Written By: spinners13 c. 2007_   


**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

It has been seven years since the end of the war. It also has been seven years since the Chosen One disappeared. Seven years ago, Harry Potter left a pregnant Draco Malfoy.

The Draco Malfoy of today is cheerful, generous, passionate, caring and hopeful, hopeful that his lover might come back and sweep him off his feet once again. You may ask why Draco keeps on hoping instead of just giving up and finding another lover. Well you see, two months after the war, Draco Malfoy found out that he was pregnant, pregnant of the Chosen One's son. 

The two thirds of the Golden Trio helped Draco go through his pregnancy. They have been supportive of everything that he went through. Draco himself was amazed when _Ron and Hermione Weasley_ wanted to help him. 

**6 years and 7 months earlier...**

_"Draco, c'mon, let Ron and I help you, please," Hermione pleaded._

_"Why would you do that? I know that you both did not approve our [Harry and Draco] relationship? Why help me with my son? What’s the catch?" Draco fired back._

_"We know we've been great arses because of that Draco. Harry is like our brother, and if he loves you, then we welcome you to our family. Even though Harry disappeared to where ever in the world, we know he would like us to take care of you and your son," Ron explained._

_"The only catch is you have to name us godparents," Hermione joked._

_Draco laughed with tears in his eyes, and agreed._

Since that day, they had been great friends. Fast-forward to the present time...

**Weasleys’ Loft, March 25, 2007, 4:30 pm**

“Aunt ‘Mione! Uncle Ron! I missed you sooo much! Where’s Molly Sue?” six turning seven years old James Michael exclaimed to his godparents.

_James Michael Malfoy looked a lot like Harry Potter except for his eyes. His eyes are beautiful gray pools like Draco. He’s got Harry’s tanned skin, physique, seeker reflexes and Gryffindor courage and bluntness. Aside from his eyes, Jamie had Draco’s wit and sly moves. Strangely enough this little man is a Parselmouth._

“Hey there little guy! Molly Sue’s with Grandma Weasley in the play room. Where’s you dad?” asked Hermione.

“I’m here!” said Draco whose face was covered by a number of parcels.

“Here, mate let me help you with those,” said Ron while grabbing some of the things Draco was carrying and setting them on the kitchen table.

“Draco, how many shops did you raid in France?” Hermione said incredulously.

“Silly woman, this is not only for Jamie and I, some of these are for you both and my lovely goddaughter, Molly Sue,” Draco laughed.

“Uncle Dray! Do you have some presents for me?” Ron and Hermione’s exuberant child, Molly Sue asked.

“Of course, sweetie! Here, go back to Jamie and play with it, okay?” cooed Draco while he handed a green colored parcel to the young red head.

“Oh Draco, you spoil Molly Sue!” exclaimed Hermione.

“Is that Draco already? C’mon young man, give this old lady a hug!”

Draco chuckled and went to hug Molly Weasley, or better known today as, Grandma Weasley.

“Oh Molly, I missed you so much. Mum sends her love,” said Draco whilst embracing the elder Weasley, “Here; she said that I should give you these new knitting materials so you can send her more of your handicrafts.” Draco handed her a parcel wrapped in red paper.

“She’s so thoughtful! Oh well, Ron, Hermione, I have to go. You know I don’t trust Ginny with her cooking,” Grandma Weasley laughed. “Nice seeing you, Draco, and drop by for lunch at the Burrow tomorrow for Charlie’s homecoming, okay?”

With that, Grandma Weasley disappeared with a pop.

“So, what’s new here in England?” Draco asked to the couple across him.

“Nothing much, still the same old boring England,” laughed Hermione.

“The seventh anniversary of the war is coming up; do you think we should do something?” Ron inquired suddenly.

With his words, Draco’s smile faltered slightly, and Ron being thick- headed as he was said, “Why Draco, what’s the problem?”

Hermione whacked Ron’s head and said to Draco, “Draco, don’t give up. He might come back still. You wouldn’t know, maybe he’ll come back here tomorrow or something.”

“I hope so, Hermione. It’s okay if he doesn’t want me anymore; he still deserves to know his son, his wonderful son, James.” Draco murmured.

“Oh come on, Draco! Do you think Harry will forget about you? He always talks about you when we were in Hogwarts. He is always reassuring us that you were the perfect one for him. Don’t lose hope, Draco. I know Harry loves you, very much so,” argued Ron.

Draco smiled half-heartedly, “Thanks guys. You’ve always been there for me and Jamie. Well, I think it’s time for me and Jamie to go ahead. We still have to fix our junk.” 

“I’ll just call the kids,’ said Hermione as she scurried to the play room. 

“Jamie, you’re dad said you should get going. Don’t worry you’ll see us again tomorrow at the Burrow,” called Hermione. 

When Hermione went back to the kitchen table, she has Jamie and Molly Sue in tow. 

“Molly Sue, say goodbye to your Uncle and Jamie,” Hermione ordered.

“Bye Uncle Dray, thanks for the gift by the way. Bye, Jamie, see you tomorrow!” Molly Sue said while giving both boys wet kisses on the cheek.

“Oh before I forget, here’s the autograph of the whole French Quidditch Team for you, Ron and here’s the book about the history of Beauxbatons Academy that you wanted, Hermione. Thanks again for everything,” said Draco as he handed them the parcels.

“Draco, thank you so much! You can’t imagine how happy you made me,” Hermione shrieked and hugged Draco tightly. 

“Wow, this is amazing! Thanks for this, mate! I can’t imagine you got me the autograph of the whole bloody French team!” Ron exclaimed.

Draco laughed, “Well, glad you liked our gifts. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Weasleys!” shouted Jamie.

 

**Malfoy’s Loft, March 25, 2007, 8:00 pm**

“Jamie, go to the bathroom and brush your teeth,” called Draco as they settled in for the night.

“Yes, Daddy,” Jamie answered.

When Jamie went out of the bathroom, he saw his daddy looking at a picture. He climbed on his daddy’s lap and asked, “Is that the picture of my other daddy you’re looking at again?”

Draco chuckled at his son’s antics.

“For a young boy, you sure are bright.”

“Dad, he’ll be back. I know he will. Stop fretting,” scolded Jamie.

“Now, whose the father here?!” Draco joked. “C’mon let me tuck you in.”

They went inside Jamie’s room and just before Draco turned off the light, Jamie called, “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, twerp. Go on, sleep,” Draco answered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: How’s that as the first chapter of my first fic? Reviews please? *Puppy Dog Eyes*_ **


	2. Chapter Two

  
Author's notes: Guess who's coming back?  


* * *

  
**Home**

_Written By: spinners13 c. 2007_   


**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

The Burrow, March 26, 2007, 10:00 am

“Good morning, Molly. Where are the others?” Draco asked as they entered the Burrow.

“They’re probably outside chatting,” Grandma Weasley said absentmindedly. “Hi little James! Come with me to the kitchen, Molly Sue is already in the kitchen helping me outi” 

Jamie looked at his dad questioningly as if asking for his permission. Draco immediately caught it and said, “Go on, Jamie. I’ll be with your aunts and uncles outside.”

“Yay! C’mon Grandma, I want to help you make the dessert. Mmmm,” Jamie exclaimed, as he pulled the elder Weasley.

Draco laughed and proceeded to the backyard. There, he saw Ron seating in a wicker chair with his wife on his lap. Bill and Fleur were under the tree probably snoozing. Percy was being badgered by the twins, while Ginny and Neville were laughing at their antics. Draco smiled; it was good to be home.

“Hey guys! Morning to you all.” A chorus of “Hello Draco” was the answer.

“Draco! Come sit with me, I have to show you something,” Ginny cried while Neville blushed deeply.

Draco sat next to Ginny and sniggered, “What is it? Did Neville finally ask you?”

Ginny slapped his arm as she showed her new ring, “Is it that predictable? It’s nice, no?”

“Yes, it is. Congratulations, you’re perfect for each other.”

“Thanks, Draco. I’m lucky to have a beautiful fiancé eh?” Neville leered.

Draco laughed while Ginny simpered, “Oh darling. No one’s as perfect as you!”

Draco gagged and said, “I think I’ll leave you two lovebirds here. I’ll just chat with Ron and Hermione.” 

When Draco was near Ron and Hermione, he heard them whispering fast as if they were sharing a secret to each other. Draco thought that the moment is too good to pass up. He crept stealthily behind the couple and mimicked their former Potions professor’s voice,

“Weasley, what the hell are you whispering about there?!”

Ron and Hermione both jumped and while they exclaimed simultaneously, 

“We didn’t do anything, Professor!”

Draco laughed at their reactions, as well at the reaction of Fleur and Bill. The couple under the tree was like deer caught on headlights.

“You should’ve seen your faces!

“That was very unnecessary, Draco!” Hermione scolded.

“Blimey, I thought I was back at Hogwarts!” Ron exclaimed.

“So, what are you two whispering about anyway? You know I’d love to know new gossip,” said Draco impishly.

“Well with the prank you pulled, I don’t know of we should still tell you,” Hermione teased.

“Oh come on! Pretty please? I know how to keep secrets!”

“Well, don’t tell this to the others yet, Hermione’s pregnant,” said Ron quickly 

“Merlin! Congratulations, when are you going to tell the family this big news?”

“We were planning later when Charlie arrives.”

“Well, Draco we have something to ask you by the way,” Hermione butted in.

“What, make me do your laundry for you?” Draco joked.

Hermione slapped his head and said in a deadpanned manner, “No, Draco, we want you to clean our toilets.”

Upon seeing Draco’s eyes widen, Hermione laughed until there were tears in her eyes. 

“Revenge is sweet! On a more serious note, we want you to be the baby’s godfather, if that’s okay with you.”

Draco gaped, “Wow! Thanks. It’s really a great honor to be your baby’s godfather. I promise I’ll take care of all your kids.”

“Stop the cheesiness! It’s making me hurl,” complained Ron. “C’mon let’s get ready. Charlie said he has a surprise, and he’s coming in ten minutes!”

The Weasleys, plus Draco and James Michael, went to the foyer of the Burrow and waited for a pop of apparition. After a few minutes, they finally heard it. Upon arriving, Charlie also shouted, “I’m home!”

Grandma Weasley immediately opened the door and hugged his second eldest son. People hugged and said “Welcome home” to Charlie. 

“Wait, I told you I had a surprise for you all. Especially you Draco,” said Charlie as he winked in Draco’s direction.

“C’mon Weasley, quit making us anxious. Just say it,” snapped Draco.

“I can’t say it, but I can show you.”

Charlie pulled the scruff of a man with tousled black hair, tanned skin and emerald green eyes. Everybody was speechless; you can drop a ton of glass but the incredulity will not vanish. After a few minutes, it was Draco who spoke first.

“Harry Fucking Potter.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: So, is this chapter okay? I’ll be gone for a two days so expect an update after. Reviews please! :)_ **


	3. Chapter Three

  
Author's notes: Threats and Explanations.  


* * *

  
**Home**

_Written By: spinners13 c. 2007_   


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

James’ eyes widened when he heard his other father’s name. He looked up at Draco with questioning eyes. Draco nodded helplessly, not really knowing how to explain things. Just then, Hermione stepped forward and slapped Harry on the cheek.

“You bastard! How could you just come back like this after leaving? Seven bloody years! Where the heck did you go? Didn’t you think that maybe you have a family back home? Someone waiting, hoping for you to come back? Someone who loves you so much that never really dated for the years because of you?!” 

Everybody cringed at Hermione’s outrage. Draco can fully understand what Hermione is saying because deep inside, those were his questions as well. He also blushed deeply because he knew that Hermione was talking about him. 

Hermione sobbed as she ran to the kitchen. Sheepish about the silence, Draco muttered, 

“C’mon Jamie, let’s go to the kitchen and check your godmother. I’ll take care of her, Ron.”

Draco and Jamie hastened to the kitchen. They found Hermione slumped on the counter still crying hard. Draco moved to her side and whispered,

“If you were not married to Ron, I would think you were trying to steal my lover. Well, technically, ex-lover.”

“Shut up,” Hermione chuckled half-heartedly. “I was just so angry. You know, mood swings? Pregnant women have them.”

“Well, not only women, I must say. Pregnant men too, you know?”

“Merlin, Draco! Stop acting so bloody nonchalant!”

Draco was about to retort back when Jamie tugged on his hand.

“Oh! Sorry, honey. What is it?”

“Daddy, he’s my other dad, yeah?” Jamie asked quietly.

“Yes, he is,” sighed Draco. “Is there something bothering you?”

“So… He doesn’t really know about me, then?” 

Draco, understanding what the boy is feeling, kneeled next to Jamie and hugged him.

“Jamie, your father will love you no matter what. He’s very lucky to have a son like you,” Draco murmured.

Hermione, who was looking at the father and son sadly, thought, 

“Harry James Potter, your story must be good. Draco and Jamie had been through a lot already.”

With that, Hermione walked out to the backyard.

* * *

After the awkward moment in the foyer, Ron brought Harry to the backyard. The others, aside from Hermione, Draco and James, are in the living room talking to Charlie.

“So, when do I get my grilling?” Harry asked weakly.

“Well, I think we better wait for Hermione. That’s her element. I’m just here to listen and supply some questions or probably some answers, if you want to know what’s been happening here.”

Harry laughed, “It’s good that you’re still the same.”

Ron smiled and stood up. Harry wondering why his best mate suddenly stood up looked behind him. He gulped as he saw Hermione’s determined eyes. It will be a very tough grilling, he supposed.

“Hi darling,” Ron said lovingly at his wife. 

Hermione shot him a smile, but gave Harry a scowl. 

“This better be good, Potter. Seven bloody years! Now, tell us your story, and don’t leave anything behind.”

Harry scratched his head and began his story…

**Flashback**

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

_The Dark Lord is already defeated. Harry looked around him. Bodies were strewn allover the battlefield. Members of the Light fought valiantly. Harry dropped to his knees and sobbed like a child._

_“It’s my entire goddamn fault!” Harry shouted._

_It seemed like months before Harry finally stood up._

_“Harry? Are you there?” Draco called out, frantically searching for his lover._

_Harry turned and whispered to himself, “I just need to find myself, Draco. I’m sorry.”_

_Harry ran to the other direction and never looked back._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Harry traveled to America, the New World. He worked as a barista in New York, not really having that much of muggle education. He changed his name to James Evan and lived in peace. Even though he was living in the bliss of not being known, Harry felt lonely._

_Harry became close to his neighbors Nathan and Lucas; a gay couple who lived life in the fast lane. He often partied with them until dawn; dancing often numbed Harry’s loneliness. He had a string of lovers, but no one really captivated him like Draco did. The thought made him wonder what Draco was doing at that very moment._

_Harry was sitting on the rooftop of his building when he felt a presence behind him._

_“I know you’re there Lucas. Where’s your other half?”_

_“He’s downstairs; cooking, if you must know.”_

_Harry laughed softly at the antics of his neighbors._

_“You know, we’re thinking of moving out here and going to New Jersey.”_

_“What?!” Harry exclaimed. “What’s your reason? You love New York, right?”_

_“We think that it’s time we settle down; live in a proper home. Probably adopt kids, too. Life in the fast lane is not that fulfilling once you find the right one for you.”_

_Harry fell silent and just stared at his shoes._

_“James, I know there’s someone in your heart already. That’s the reason why you’re not happy here, I guess. Go back home. Maybe, it’s not too late.”_

_Then, Lucas left without another word._

_Harry packed his bags the next day, not really knowing where to go. He suddenly had the urge to go to Romania. He thought it was a good idea; a bit of more traveling might help him think._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He arrived in Romania on a Sunday. He decided to join the tour about dragons. Harry was staring at a Hungarian Horntail, remembering the TriWizard Tournament. Just then, a familiar voice called out,_

_“Oy! Don’t go that near. If that Horntail attacks you, it wouldn’t be good.”_

_Harry turned around a faced the second eldest Weasley._

_“Blimey! Harry, is that you?!”_

_“Charlie! It’s good to see you again!”_

_Harry ditched the tour and went to the pub with Charlie. Harry asked questions about the happenings in England. Harry really wanted to hear something about Draco; he asked Charlie what Draco has been up to, the only answer he got was,_

_“I think you have to find out for yourself, mate.”_

_“Well, I was thinking it’s time to come back home,” Harry said._

_“That’s a good idea! Wait, I’m coming home the next week, why don’t we go back together; you’ll see everybody again!”_

**End Flashback**

“That’s my story, guys,” finished Harry.

“You are so stupid! You should’ve figured out that Draco was the best thing that ever happened in your life a long time ago!”

“Well, better late than never, mate,” Ron reassured. “He loves you so much, you know. Never dated another fellow; he just waited for you.”

Hermione sighed, “It’s not too late, Harry; but please take care of Draco. He’s been through a lot. He got pregnant, you know.”

“What?!?!” Harry yelled, surprised.

“I shouldn’t have told you that,” Hermione added sheepishly. “You talk to Draco later, okay?”

“Yeah, I have a lot to explain, no?”

Speechless, Hermione and Ron just nodded.

* * *

“Draco, Jamie, why don’t you help me set the table?” Grandma Weasley asked as she entered the kitchen. 

“Sure, I’ll go ahead and take care of the plates,” Draco said, walking out to the dining area. “Jamie will help me with the cutlery, right?”

“Yes, daddy,” Jamie answered enthusiastically, “Grandma, can you leave me a piece of the treacle tart? I didn’t have the time to taste it earlier,” the little boy whispered conspiratorially.

Grandma Weasley laughed, “Alright. Go ahead and help your father.”

When the father and son disappeared, the elder looked outside and saw the Golden Trio chatting.

“You better take care of Draco and James, Harry. They deserve it.”

* * *

**_A/N: There’s Harry’s story. What do you think? Answer me by giving out reviews! Give me some love, please?_ **


	4. Chapter Four

  
Author's notes: Lots of talking.   


* * *

  
**Home**

_Written By: spinners13 c. 2007_   


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Golden Trio were chatting happily under the tree in the backyard when little Molly Sue and little James went out to call them.

“Mommy! Grandma said you should go in. The food is ready,” the little red head called.

“Yea-mmm, Uncle Ron, the treacle tart’s marvelous!” Jamie nodded.

“You’re a pig, Jamie! You didn’t tell me you tasted it already. Hmph,” Molly Sue admonished.

“You sound like Aunt Mione.”

The Trio laughed at the kids’ antics. 

“C’mon, let’s not keep the others waiting,” Ron said as he held the hand of his wife.

The kids ran up before them and rushed to their seats in the dining area. Jamie and Molly Sue sat beside Draco, who was arguing about politics with Percy. Fleur and Ginny were talking about the wedding dresses. Fred and George were sharing about their new invention with Charlie, Bill and Neville. All adults were given a glass of red wine to start the meal with.

“Can we please be silent for a minute?” Grandma Weasley inquired. “I would like to make a toast for the engagement of Ginny and Neville and the homecoming of two family members that were greatly missed, Charlie and of course, Harry.”

“Wait,” Ron started. “We have another announcement. There’s no other way to say this but, Hermione’s pregnant!”

Grandma Weasley had tears of joy in her eyes upon hearing the good news. There were catcalls and clapping heard in the room.

* * *

The meal was delicious. There were kidney pies, fried chicken, mashed potato, sausages, salads, ribs and steaks. Their desserts were treacle tarts and homemade strawberry ice cream.

“I’m stuffed!” Jamie announced. 

Everybody laughed as Draco messed Jamie’s already tousled jet-black hair and said  
“Seriously Ronald, my son sounds like you.”

“Well, he learned from the best,” laughed Ron.

“Well, I’m full myself. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll just grab myself a glass of wine and walk around,” Draco said as he stood up.

Harry, watching Draco leave had the sudden urge to go out and follow the man he left almost seven years ago. Everybody noticed this and was expecting Harry to do as he wished. Ginny exasperatedly said, 

“Oh for the love of Merlin, just follow him, Harry! He’s waited enough; do you think he’s going to mind?”

“Yes, you should go follow him now,” James piped in. “Maybe he’ll finally stop wallowing.”

Everybody laughed hard, except maybe Hermione who was struggling to keep a straight face.

“James, that’s not a good thing to say about your father.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he heard Hermione’s reprimand. He looked at Ron, his eyes inquiring if the little boy is his. Ron just mouthed him the words, ‘Just ask Draco’

Harry excused himself, finally and looked for Draco in the backyard. He found his ex-lover perched on a wicker chair, idly playing with his now-empty wine glass.

Draco looked ethereal in every way. Everything about him is so perfect; it seemed that a person like Draco would not wait for a jerk like him.

“Are you quite done staring there, Potter?”

Harry jumped, “I-Draco, erm.”

“Stop stuttering. We need to talk. Properly, please.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Harry asked uncertainly. 

“That’s a hard question. Hmm.” Draco said sarcastically. “Why don’t you tell me why you fucking left? Oh, or how about where the hell did you go?”

“Draco, look, I…” started Harry.

“Seven years! You owe me that much. Just fucking tell me! I want the truth, Harry. Don’t leave anything behind.”

Harry once again started his story about his life in New York, about how many lovers he had there, about his job, about deciding to go to Romania to clear his head, about deciding to come home. 

After Harry’s explanation, Draco punched Harry hard on the face. 

“I deserved that, I know,” Harry mumbled while rubbling his left eye.

“You’re such an idiot, Potter. I don’t know why I still bother with you.”

“Me either,” chuckled Harry. “Will you give me another chance?”

“Maybe, I have to check with Jamie first,” Draco smirked.

Harry stared at Draco, “Is he mine?”

“What do you think? To whom will I put up my arse for?” 

Harry laughed and held Draco’s hand, “I missed out on a lot of things, no?”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Obviously. Jamie’s a lot like you, you know? Sadly, it is so much obvious that he’ll be a Gryffindork, the first one in the Malfoy line.”

“But not in the Potter’s,” Harry fired back.

“Well, yeah,” Draco said as he pulled back his hand and looked at Harry’s eyes determinedly. “He is his father’s son.”

Draco stood up and went back inside, leaving Harry, giving him time to think.

* * *

“So, how did it go?” Hermione pressed on as Draco went in the kitchen.

“It went well, I suppose,” Draco said while pouring himself another glass of wine.

“C’mon, Draco! Tell me more. Are you back together? What did he react when you told him Jamie was his?”

“Mione, we’re not back together. He asked me that’s all. I told him James is like him, yada yada.” 

“What the bloody hell? You’ve waited for him for seven years!”

“I’m a Slytherin, Mrs. Bossy. Let him grovel for a while; I’m going to check up the kids.” 

Draco went out to the living room, leaving a gaping Hermione Weasley.

* * *

“What happened, mate?” Ron asked, sitting down on the chair Draco previously sat.

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t play blasé on me now, Harry. Spit it out!”

“What the bloody hell do you want me to tell you?!” Harry muttered exasperatedly.

“Did you snog passionately? Did you get back together? C’mon, share something!”

“Nothing happened, Ron. Get your mind off the gutter.”

“Did you even ask him?”

“Of course, I did! What kind of moron do you think I am?”

Ron put his arm around Harry’s shoulder and whispered conspiratorially, “What did he say?”

“He said he’ll have to check on his son, or rather, our son.”

“Slytherin to the core, really,” Ron laughed.

“What do you mean?”

“Harry, don’t you understand? He wants you to prove yourself worthy of him and your son. You’ve got to woo him, you see.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, “Are you sure, mate?”

“Of course! C’mon, I’ve been with him for seven years, Harry. So, what’s you’re plan?”

Harry’s eyes twinkled, “You’ll see, Ron. You’ll see.”

* * *

**_A/N: They talked already! I must admit, their conversation seemed to be too short. What will Harry do next? Reviews please! :)_ **


	5. Chapter Five

  
Author's notes: Not quite yet.  


* * *

  
**Home**

_Written By: spinners13 c. 2007_   


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

“Thanks for inviting us, Molly. Lunch was wonderful,” Draco praised as he and Jamie got ready to leave at around four PM.

“It’s always a pleasure to have you here with us, Draco,” Grandma Weasley replied. “You know you and Jamie are already honorary Weasleys.”

Draco laughed and held his son’s hand, “Thanks again. Jamie and I are just going for a walk; it’s a shame to miss a great weather like this.”

“Draco, wait!” Harry called, panting slightly. 

Draco grinned, his left eyebrow elegantly raised. 

“Err, may I join you and James?”

Draco looked at James, who was nodding exuberantly. 

“Sure; you and Jamie can know each other better.”

Harry smiled and also said his goodbyes to the Weasleys. Ron and Hermione spied Harry, Draco and James through the window.

“Do you think everything will work out?”

“Stop fussing, Hermione. They’re not that stupid.”

* * *

“Hi, I’m James Michael Malfoy, nice to meet you at last,” Little Jamie said pompously to Harry, who was very amused.

“Hi James, I’m Harry Potter, nice to meet you, too,” Harry answered. “You know you remind me of someone I met when I was a first year.”

Draco chuckled but still pushed Harry, “Prat”

Jamie laughed, “Uncle Ron said I sound like Daddy when I say that.”

“That, you do,” Harry said, smiling.

There was a comfortable silence as they walked. Just then, James tugged Draco’s hand.

“Daddy, I’m sleepy. Will you carry me, please?” Jamie pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

“Oh you poor little baby,” Draco teased as he moved to lift up Jamie. 

Harry stopped Draco and said, “No, let me.”

Harry crouched down and held his son. He didn’t notice the wink that Jamie shared with a very pleased Draco. They resumed their silence for awhile, until Jamie fell asleep.

“Sorry for being such a jerk,” Harry suddenly said. 

“I know.”

“That’s all? No ‘I told you so’ speech?” Harry joked.

“I’m too mature for that, Potter.”

“Yeah, you’re so mature; you’re still calling me Potter.”

Draco opted not to answer, knowing that they’ll just continue fighting until it gets really serious.

“Draco, I know I don’t really deserve it, but I really want to a part of Jamie’s life, of your life. Please?”

“Harry, you have always been a part of our lives, even if you’re painting New York red every night.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it. I want us to be a family. I want to be with you every second of the day, wake up with you both, and all that jazz.”

“I want that too, you know. But still, seven fucking years, Harry! We waited for that long. It’s not that easy to just waltz back to what we used to be in Hogwarts, especially with Jamie in tow.”

Harry sighed, “I know that. I just… Draco, I love you. I might’ve fooled around, but you’re always there, here with me.”

“Words are fickle, Harry. Prove it to me, to us. We’re not going anywhere; you now have to show us that you’ll also be here, whatever happens.” 

“Draco, I promise -- ” Harry started, but Draco stopped him.

“No promises, Harry; just do it. Give me Jamie; we’ll just apparate back home.”

Harry handed over their son to Draco wordlessly. He closed his eyes, not really wanting to see Draco leave; just then he felt a light pressure on his lips, Surprised, Harry opened his eyes, but Draco and James was nowhere in sight. Harry sighed; he now knows what Draco feels. It’s now time for the second part of his plan.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up because of the insistent knocking on their front door. Irritated, he scrambled out of bed, not really bothering to put on a shirt.

“What do you want?!” Draco cried tensely.

The sight that he saw surprised him; a smiling Harry Potter carrying loads of parcels and standing on his front door. Harry was also surprised with the person who welcomed him. Draco was gloriously edible. Tousled blond hair, annoyed but sleepy look, pajama bottoms dipped sinfully on the hips and most importantly, shirtless. Harry had to fight down the urge to drag Draco and have his wicked way with him.

“Do you always open your door like that?” Harry joked.

Draco blushed deeply, “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I’ll tell you if you let me in,” Harry said in a singsong manner.

“Oh for the love of --! Come in if you must.”

“Daddy, who was the bloody person knocking loudly?” A sleepy James mumbled, obviously still sleepy.

“Jamie, watch your language!” Draco scolded. “It’s your father, the other one”

“Good morning, Jamie! I brought some breakfast, would you like to eat?” Harry asked tenderly.

“What did you bring?” Jamie said suspiciously. 

Harry brought out a container and opened it, “Molly said you loved these.”

“Chocolate chip waffles! Mmm. Thanks!” Jamie exclaimed as he dug in.

Harry and Draco both laughed, then Draco excused himself to make himself presentable. 

“There’s really no need, Draco,” Harry leered.

“Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, Harry,” Draco smirked as he went in his room.

Jamie sat there, eating. He was amused at the exchange going between his parents.

“Hmm, Harry,” Jamie started. “I know I can’t keep calling you by just your name; is it okay if I call you papa? I already have a daddy, so that’s out of the question.”

Harry beamed, “I’ll be happy with anything you want to call me. I’m so glad you consider me part of your family.”

“Well, you’re important to Daddy, and without you, I’m not alive, yeah?” Jamie said.

Harry hugged Jamie tightly, “I’m sorry, if I left you. Will you forgive me?”

“It depends on how you will grovel,” Jamie said slyly. 

Harry laughed, “What do you like me to do, oh master?”

Jamie laughed just as Draco entered, very puzzled.

“What’s going on here?”

“Oh, Papa said he’ll bring us to the zoo, Daddy,” Jamie answered immediately.

“Oh, did you really say that, Harry?” Draco asked, not really minding that Jamie just called Harry 'Papa'.

“Well, it seems that I should start my groveling now, eh?” Harry’s eyes twinkled.

Draco smirked, “Oh, move over Jamie. I’m famished.”

Harry also joined Draco and Jamie in breakfast. They were chatting amiably until Jamie told his daddy that he needed a shower.

“Wait, honey. I’ll just finish this piece, okay?” Draco pleaded with his son.

“Don’t worry, Draco. I’ll take care of Jamie,” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek and hurriedly got Jamie to give him a bath.

Taken aback, Draco rubbed his cheek and whispered, “You are something else, Harry. Something else, I tell you.”

* * *

**_A/N: Another update! It’s not much, but I hope you like it. Reviews please! :)_ **


	6. Chapter Six

  
Author's notes: A flashback and a little bit of action.  


* * *

  
**Home**

_Written By: spinners13 c. 2007_   


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

****

Chapter 6

After breakfast, Harry brought Jamie and Draco to the London Zoo.

“You know, I haven’t gone to the zoo again after you brought me here,” Draco said thoughtfully.

**Flashback**

_“I have a surprise for you,” Harry whispered seductively._

_“Potter, if you still want to show me that surprise, stop whispering like that!” Draco snapped. “If you keep doing that, I’ll tie you to the bed and debauch you.”_

_Harry laughed, “Fine, spoilsport. Close your eyes and I’ll apparate us somewhere.”_

_Draco felt the familiar pull as soon as Harry stopped talking. When he opened his eyes, he exclaimed, “You brought me to a bloody zoo?! What are you playing at?”_

_Harry smiled and pulled Draco to the direction of the reptile house, “You see this was the place where I first realized my magical abilities.”_

_Draco raised his left eyebrow, “So? That still doesn’t explain why I’m here.”_

_Harry stopped in front of the glass cage containing a huge boa constrictor, “I would like to introduce you to the snake that I first spoke with.”_

_“I thought you helped it escape?”_

_“Well, three years ago, my whale of a cousin told me that this snake was captured again, so here we are.”_

_Draco was still confused, “Oh, then why do is it important for him to know me?”_

_Harry hissed something at the snake who seemed to be smiling and then looked at Draco, “I want him to meet my fiancé.”_

_“Fiancé?!” Draco exclaimed, blushing deeply._

_“Draco, after all of this, would you make me extremely happy by marrying me?”_

_Draco’s eyes were shining with tears as Harry placed a beautiful emerald-encrusted white gold ring, “Of course, you fucking prat!”_

_Harry carried Draco and spun him around, “God, I love you, Draco Malfoy. I really do.”_

_“I love you too, Harry; with all of my heart”_

**End Flashback**

Harry smiled, remembering the perfect moment they once shared. 

“Why are you smiling like a loon there?” Draco ribbed.

“Nothing,” Harry said hastily. “Do you remember what I asked you that day?”

“Of course,” Draco said, not really meeting Harry’s eyes. “But, I supposed, since you left, it was already off.”

Harry stared at his shoes, “Errm, so you still have the ring?”

“I can give it back if you want to,” Draco grimaced.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. Shit, I really have to screw it up, eh?”

“I always told you your tongue will be your doom,” Draco smirked. “C’mon, let’s go in the reptile house; I’ll show you how much similar you and Jamie are.”

 

Jamie was hissing happily, talking to the python. Harry was pleased that he passed the special trait to his son.

“How did you find out that he was a parseltongue?”

Draco laughed, “Oh it was amusing. Jamie was about three years old, then. We were at the Burrow for the traditional Sunday lunch, and then…”

Draco continued his story while Harry listened intently. They didn’t notice that Jamie made the glass between the python and himself disappear and tried to climb in the cage. Draco glanced at the child’s direction, not really taking in what had just taken place. Just as he was going to say something, he whipped his head back to Jamie’s direction.

“Oh fucking Merlin! Jamie, what the hell are you doing?!”

Harry snapped out of his trance and hurriedly put on a concealment charm before anybody noticed what was happening.

Jamie smiled sheepishly, “I wanted to touch the snake, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

Draco hugged his son, “I’m not angry, James. Just be careful. Magic mustn’t be seen by muggles, alright?”

Harry, feeling a little bit out of place said, “Jamie, did you know, I did the same thing when I was about eleven years old. It was the first time I realized my magical abilities.”

The little boy’s eyes widened, “Really, Papa? Did anyone see you?”

“I really didn’t notice, but my aunt and uncle seemed to know.”

Jamie smiled and placed Harry’s hand with Draco’s hand, “I want to hear your stories while eating ice cream. Come on, I’m hungry!”

Harry looked around before dropping the concealment charm. Not really noticing that they were holding hands, Harry and Draco laughed as Jamie skipped off to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

Jamie heard many stories about his parent’s childhood. He learned that he and his Papa are very much alike. Maybe that’s why his Daddy sometimes stares at him strangely. Draco and Harry already tucked Jamie in, and were chatting idly while sipping tea. The little boy slightly opened his door to listen to the conversation taking place.

* * *

“…was fun. I think Jamie really appreciated knowing you better.”

“I also had fun. I hope I get to spend more time with you both.” 

Jamie chuckled silently as he saw his Daddy blush.

“Then you better work on it, Potter.”

Harry chuckled, “Would you say yes again if I asked you to marry me?”

“I dunno. It depends, Harry. It’s not that simple anymore.”

“Oh,” said Harry, stumped. “Well, I better go. You look tired; you should go ahead and nod off.”

Draco smiled, “Hmm, yeah. Before I forget, the password of the wards is ‘Emerald’. No more knocking like there’s an emergency.”

“I’m sorry about that. I just really wanted to see you both immediately.”

“Well, c’mon; I’ll see you out, or do you want to apparate?”

“I think I’ll just apparate. It’s been so long since I’ve tried to do it again; wish me luck?” Harry said cheekily.

Draco laughed, “Good luck, and be careful. The Ministry will be alarmed if the Chosen One splinched himself.”

Draco didn’t really know what would happen next. It seems that both of them are reluctant to part their ways, but it doesn’t seem proper to let Harry spend the night. Just then Harry pulled Draco into a hug.

“God, Draco. I’m really sorry; I’ve been such a prick. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Draco’s eyes watered, “Stop being so sappy, Harry. You’re making me blubber, you know.”

Harry laughed, “Well, I’m a Gryffindor. Hearts on the sleeve, right?”

“Jerk! Go ahead. We’ll see you tomorrow with Ron and Hermione, okay?”

Draco was releasing Harry from the embrace when Harry’s lips crashed clumsily on his. Warmth immediately spread in his body. They both supposed this was living again, living a new life of love and hope. Harry slipped out his tongue and asked Draco for entry. Draco opened his mouth and let their tongues duel. Harry’s hands went to cup Draco’s arse. The kiss would’ve gone on forever, but the need of air was unbearable. They leaned on each other’s forehead as they caught their breath.

“Oh God,” moaned Draco.

“Mmm Draco, I really need you.”

Just as Harry leaned forward for another kiss, Draco stopped him. 

“We better stop, before we do anything stupid. Please?”

They let go of each other grudgingly and fixed their clothes. Harry waved and then disappeared with a pop.

Just as Harry left, Draco slumped to the floor and whispered, “I love you, Harry Potter.”

* * *

Jamie closed the door and lied down on his bed. 

‘Daddy’s full of pride. Better let Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron know what happened tonight. I do hope Daddy will open his eyes soon,” Jamie thought as he drifted to the dreamland.

* * *

**_A/N: It is short I know. I’m sorry, but there’s a little action there, at last. I had a very bad case of the writer’s block. I’ll try to update as soon as I can. So what do think of this chapter? Only one more left, so keep on reading! Reviews please! :)_ **


End file.
